The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most
by O'Reilly9
Summary: You will fight with your best friend and maybe even fall in love with them. I guess the one thing you never expect though, is to have your heart broken. Liley.
1. Fear of Water

_As you grow up, you learn that even the one person that was not supposed to ever let you down, probably will. You will fight with your best friend and maybe even fall in love with them. I guess the one thing you never expect though, is to have your heart broken._

* * *

I **hate** the rain. Actually I hate all water, lakes, rivers, ponds, puddles, you name it. The very thought of drowning terrifies, but with her, I always found myself making an exception. After all, she was my best friend.

**…** I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Miley Stewart and I'm seventeen years old. I live in Crowley Tennessee, population you ask? Pretty dang small. I just recently graduated from Crowely High School. It always amazed me how each year so many kids I had grown up with would flee from this place the moment they graduated. In my opinion, I have never had a problem with this small town life. That house right there, it's the house I grew up in, the school is just about ten miles from here over that mountain you see. I rode my horse for the first time inside those white fences in my back yard. See that Oak tree over there? Well that's where I had my first kiss... a few miles back that way you'll a beautiful waterfall... and well that, that's where I fell in love for the first and only time in my life. A little past the cornfields you see on your right when you enter Crowley and past Mrs. Ireland's Cafe, is St. Jacob's Church, the cemetery behind it is where we buried my mother when I was much younger. This is my home, my family, my life, and I wouldn't change it for anything. For the most part, I am just like any other country girl. I live on a ranch that has been in my family for eight count them eight generations, I have a horse, her names Chelsea, and I have raised her since she was just pony. I have a hug, amazing family that consists of my father, grandmother, aunts, uncles, cousins, and I will even throw in my older brother Jackson, he is a pain, but you gotta love him. As for friends, truthfully there have only been two other people in my life that I have cared about outside of my family. My friend Travis Brody is one of them. He has been my best friend since Kindergarten; his family owns another ranch a few miles away. Our families are pretty certain that we will get married one day, but we both know that will never happen. You see there is only one person who has ever had my heart, and to tell you the truth I just do not think I will ever get it back again. Oh and that second person I was telling you about, that would be the blonde haired, ocean eyed beauty that still has my heart(even though she doesn't happen to know it)out in Southern California, Lilly Truscott.

* * *

_Life comes with no guarantees, no time outs, and no second chances._


	2. You Will Never Lose Me

**Author's Note**: **Just so everyone knows my computer seriously went crazy on me, screwing up my story, and causing me to lose everything I had on my computer so I have to rewrite all these chapters! Yay! I know things are going to be a bit different so sorry! =[ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters in this story even though I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

**_I love her and that's the beginning of everything._**

_He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."_

It was nearly two in the morning when Miley Stewart's cell phone went off by her head. Rolling onto her stomach and throwing one of her hundreds of pillows on her bed at her alarm clock, she suddenly realized it was her phone. Her eyes shot open and she looked at her the alarm clock on the ground now.

_1:52 A.M._

_But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

Realizing her phone was still going off, she quickly grabbed her phone off the night stand. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Lilly's face on the caller ID.

"Hello?" she answered still trying to wake up

"Miles, I need to talk to you." she heard her best friend say on the other line, realizing what time it was Miley became worried, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine Miley, I just... I really need to tell you something and it can't wait any longer." Miley's heart started beating faster, not wanting to get ahead of herself she took a deep breathe, "What...what is it that you want to tell me?"

"I can't do tell you this over the phone." Lilly sighed on the other line and Miley's mind began wandering once again, "Can we meet at our tree?" she heard Lilly ask shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah... yeah, of course." she replied running her hand through her brown curls, "I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"Miley one more thing." Lilly stood up from her bed and looked out her bedroom window at the stars.

"Yeah?"

"Just promise that no matter what happens... we will always be best friends okay?" Lilly rubbed her eyes, she hadn't slept much lately, and she had been fighting with her parents for two days now about this.

"I don't know what is going on Lils, but I promise." replied Miley as she gave Lilly.

"I'll see you soon Miles." said Lilly with a small smile before hitting the end button on her phone.

Miley looked at her alarm clock again.

_2:04 A.M.  
_

Miley got up from her bed and picked it up placing it back on her night stand. Slipping on her Nike sneakers and grabbing her soccer jacket she began making her way down her stairs and to the tree Trevor, Lilly, and her had planted three springs ago. Once she was there she sat down and waited for Lilly.

"Hey." Lilly smiled as she sat down next to Miley.

"Hey." replied Miley turning her attention from the night sky to her best friend, "What is going on Lilly?"

Lilly's smile faded as she suddenly remember why she was there again, "This is so hard." muttered Lilly

"What is?" asked Miley

"Miley... I... I..." Lilly began stumbling on her words.

Miley's heart was starting to quicken. Was it possible that Lilly had feelings for her too?

"I just keep thinking that if I don't say it, if I don't say it out loud, then it's not real." Lilly kept rambling on, "And if it's not real then nothing will change... everything will just stay the same." Lilly rubbed her face with her hands.

"Lilly whatever it is, you can tell me." said Miley as she scooted closer to Lilly, "It's okay."

"Miley... I... I am moving back to Malibu."

Miley's heart broke at that last sentence. Lillywas not moving. She couldn't be... not after being here for six years...

"How long have you known this?" she finally mustered out.

"Two days now..." grumbled Lilly knowing she was about to be scolded.

"Then why haven't you told me!?"

"I hate seeing you hurt." answered Lilly, "Most of all I hate being the reason you are hurting." Lilly moved close enough to Miley to wrap her arms around the girl.

"I don't want to lose you Lilly." whispered Miley as she laid her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"You will never lose me Miley." whispered Lilly in Miley's ear, unknowingly causing goosebumps to go throughout Miley's body, "I love you Miley."

"I love you too Lilly."

**Miley shot up in bed. Every night this past week she had beeng having the same recurring nightmare of the night Lilly had told her she was leaving. Immediatley reaching for the locket around her neck she she couldn't help but feel sad as she opened it and looked at the pictures it held.**

"I can't believe you are really leaving Lilly." Miley cried hugging her best friend as they hugged good bye.

"I don't want to be!" whined Lilly into her best friends hair.

_honk!_

"Sweet niblets! Your parents seriously need to stop honking that dang horn." shouted Miley loud enough for Lilly's parents to hear, "I don't get why they stopped liking me Lils, it's just weird."

"Sorry Miles, you know I love you though right." said Lilly with a half smile.

"I love you too, Lilly."

"I got you something... you know so that you won't forget me." smirked Lilly as she watched Miley frown at her.

"Lillian Mia Truscott you know that will never happen!" scolded Miley as Lilly just smiled at her best friends freak out.

"You want your present or not?" laughed Lilly, as she pulled out the small box for Miley to take.

Inside was a beautiful white gold heart locket with their initials engraved on the back. Inside were two pictures, the one to the right was of the two of them at Miley's thirteenth birthday, wearing those impossible pointy birthday hats that strap under your chin. They were covered from head to foot in frosting and cake from the previous cake fight. To the left, was a picture at their combined Sweet Sixteen party, much more mature of course, no more of the pointy hats... but still covered in the cake and frosting. Miley could not hold it back any longer.

"What am I going to do without you Lils?" cried Miley, "It's our senior year! What amd I supposed to do without my best friend?"

"It's going to be okay Miles." tried Lilly as she wrapped her best friend in a hug, "We are going to call each other all the time! Not to mention you are still going have Trevor, and he's great."

"Lilly hurry it up!" yelled Heather Truscott yelled from the jeep.

"I'm coming mother!" yelled back a very annoyed Lilly, didn't they get she was saying goodbye to her best friend, "Miley...."

"I know... I love you Lilly."

"I love you too Miley."

Maybe just maybe if she had known quite how much that _I love you_ had really meant to me she would not have continued that sentence...

"You will always be my _best friend_."

**_Hearts are as fragile as glass... and sometimes it is better to leave them broken rather than getting hurt all over again by trying to put it back together._**


	3. Just One

_If you love someone you say it, you say it right then, out loud. Otherwise the moment just… passes you by…_  
_  
_**Three hundred seventy four days. That is one year and nine days. That is how long Lilly has been back in Malibu, yet it seems like it has been a thousand.  
**

**"Miley?" I hear my best friend Travis say waking me from my daydreaming, quickly I answer back, ****"Yeah Travis?" We are sitting under the tree the three of us had planted a few years ago, I am only half listening as I am looking at where Lilly and I carved our initials into the tree, at least that is until I here her name mentioned. "Say that again Travis?" I ask him as I watch his dimples arrive on his face as he laughs at me.  
**

**"You're just not here this morning are you?" he looks out at the clear blue sky, "Miles...**** what is it about her?" I watch as he props himself up on his elbow to face me. "You know, what is it that you just can't get yourself to let go of?"  
**

**Finally giving him my full attention I sit up and lean against the solid Oak behind me. Sometimes I wonder if he wants more from this... from me. I know he gets that I love her, I just think sometimes he wishes I didn't. There are days when I feel like I am doing to him exactly what Lilly does to me, and it hurts. It breaks my heart because I know I am hurting him... but mostly because I sit there and wonder if friendship is really all Lilly could ever see with me as well. It plain and simple, flat out, just tears my heart apart. Seems pretty selfish to me, after all this is the boy who has always been there for me, since day one. So truthfully I could have given him a million reasons why, maybe it was because of how even when it was seventy degrees out she would be wearing a winter hat and mittens claiming she would never get use to "that kind of weather", maybe it was how she had the most perfect blue eyes mine had ever met. It could have been how her nose would scrunch up when she was pretending to be angry with me, or how her eyebrow quirked and that ever so sexy smirk would appear on her face whenever I got nervous and my Tennessee accent really came out. That always made her smile and laugh, you know truly laugh, not the fake kind. Maybe it was the fact that even though it had been over a year now, I still loved her just as much as the day she left. But instead telling him all of that and watching his eyes turn to that dark, sad, blue... I just gave him a simple answer.  
**

**"I'm not really sure Travis, I guess that when I look back on my life, I just don't want to ever have any regrets." I look him in the eyes now, "Ya know what I mean?" ****Travis just nods his head in understanding and lays back into the grass and shade of the giant Oak Tree. I look up at the sky again**** and suddenly I am caught up in it all. I begin thinking about the day I knew that I Miley Stewart, had fallen head over heels, deeply in love with my best friend Lilly Truscott. I could remember every unnecessary detail. **

"Miles?" I watch her as she shifts a little to get more comfortable, she has her head on my lap as we talk and laugh. It was just one of those really good days. It was beautiful out, Travis, Lilly, and I had went to the Crowely County fair that day, he had won us both stuffed animals. He ending up spending thirty dollars in the process, but he did eventually do it. We rode all the rides, had some candy apples and fried bread dough, and then made our way to the calm part of the river to go swimming. Travis had left awhile ago, he had to help his father on the ranch, so it had just been Lilly and I talking for an hour while sitting in the warm green grass.

"Yeah Lilly?

"Do you believe in love?"

I watch her sapphire blue eyes staring at me like she can see right into my very being. Blinking my eyes a few times I respond, "Of course I do Lils." I look at her with an inquisitive stare.

"Good." She sits up and lays her head on my shoulder. "Miley." I watch her close her eyes and breathe in.

"Yeah?"

"I can hear your heartbeat." I feel her smile into my arm.

_That was all it took. _

**"So do you have everything packed?" I could faintly hear Travis say as he took my hands and helped me up.**

**"Yeah, you?" I asked back **

**"Just finished last night." he said smiling as he put his arm around me and began walking me back to my house, "Whoever would have thought... us two country kids in Malibu for two weeks?" I could hear his laughter, it always relaxed me.**

** I just laughed and smiled back. My mind was in another place all together. It always seemed pretty funny to me, I mean there are millions of people in this world, but in the end it all comes down to one****. _Just one_, Lilly Truscott was my _one_. It wasn't over, it still isn't over.  
**

_And in the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years._

**Author's Note: Hope you all like it so far! I seriously will listen to any ideas you guys have. This story is just as much for you as it is for me so let me know how you guys feel about it and where you would like to see it go. =]  
**

**Your's Truly,**

**Brody**


End file.
